I Hate Loving You
by Aio Puddle
Summary: Poppy grew up as a hunter, her parents were hunters, and her sister would be a hunter. Until her family was killed, and she woke up beside the man who would be her saviour and her tormenter. Contains sex, violence and strong language.
1. Prologue

Poppy Thomas, 21 years old. I'm far from normal. I've been to 24 different schools. Never went to college. Found it hard to fit in anywhere, I don't like meeting new people. I lived (travelled) with my mom, Toni, my dad, Freddie, and my little sister, Anemone, who was only 9 years old. And then demons got them. I have no idea why I wasn't possessed, but they sure as hell wanted me dead.

All I remember doing was running. Running for what seemed like days. And then the blackness took me.

The next thing I remember was being carried. And seeing his face. Dean Winchester.

That's when I knew my life had changed.


	2. Like the Petals and Ground

_I don't own the Supernatural characters, only the OCs (in this chapter: Poppy Thomas, Toni Thomas (the mom), Freddie Thomas (the dad) and Anemone Thomas (the sister).Set during season 5. I am also sorry for the spelling, I don't have Spellchecker :S_

_Please Review with good points, bad points and thing you would like to see :) thanks and enjoy chapter one! _

_

* * *

_

Dean's POV

Sam and I only came to this small town because Bobby said that there had been a strangely high number of disappearances, and he was sure it had something to do with Lucifer. I mean, it usually does, right?

But, as Sam and I busted through some old, dusty warehouse, expecting to see demons, or some other fucking creature from hell, but what we found hit me hard.

I've seen hundreds of dead bodies in my life. Thousands, proberbly. Some of them I killed myself. But there is something disgusting about seeing a family. There was the woman, red curls with a few grey ones. The man, hair line receding, silver, he was holding the girl. The little girl with the red curls, like her couldn't have been any older than 8 or 9. The little girl, with her blood stained face as red as her curls...

Then I heard the shakey breathe echoing accross the room. I held my flashlight and gun up, and looked around the warehouse. And there in the corner, was another girl with the same red curls as the woman and the child.

"Sam, the corner!" Sam quickly ran over to the girl and looked her over.

"Cuts and bruises, but otherwise, completely unharmed" Sam said, still watching his back.

"Let's take her back to the motel" I lifted her up and she blacked out, becoming a dead weight in my arms. She wasn't heavy, though, not even a little. She was small, 5 foot 3, 4 maybe, weighing about 100 pounds at the most.

I carried her to the car and I drove like a maniac back to the motel.

Sam carried her out of the car, while I opened the door to the room. He lay her gently on my bed. He started trying to wake her up, make sure she was OK and not dying.

She started stirring and I knelt down beside the bed.

"Hey, can you hear me? What's your name?" I wasn't being polite or caring in any way, I just wanted the information. Sam was the one who cared about stuff. At least he used to be the one that cared.

"Poppy Thomas" she slurred. Definate concusion. She had an accent, but I couldn't place it because she wasn't speaking clearly.

"Poppy, what happened to you and your family?" Sam said softly, trying not to scare her or worry her.

She sat up so quickl that it didn't sink in for a second that she's got up.

"Where the fuck am I? What've you fucking bastards done to me?"

Irish. She had to be Irish. The fiesty-ness, the red hair, dropping the f-bomb into ever sentence. She was definatly Irish.

"Hey! Calm down! Were trying to help you here!" I shouted at her. I was trying to make her relax, but I waking up in a dirty motel room with two stranger by your beside isn't excatly a great situation to be in with a concusion.

She started to panic and went for the door, but fell over and landing on a bunch of beer bottles, some breaking and slicing into her right hand and thigh. She started crying hysterically as he saw the blood pour from her hand. Sam and I lifted her up and put her back on the bed.

"I need to get some medical supplies. Bandages and things. If I go nowa nd say it's an emergecy they might serve me before anyone leaves the store" And with that say ran out, leaving me with the Irish red head. Poppy.

"Poppy" I said aloud, without realising.

"Yeah, Poppy. Like the fucking flower, you cunt"

"C word as well now? Man, you Irish girls really are lady like" And then, I felt a hard, wet slap accross the face. And it hurt like hell.

"Ow! Christ!" Poppy had slapped me with the hand that was cut to ribbons, and, seeing that my face was now cut, driving the broken glass deeping into her hand.

"Let me see your hand, I'll get the glass out" I grabbed her wrist and begin picking out the shards of broken glass, and, when I was done, I took the tequila bottle from the bedside table and quickly poured it into to wounds before she knew what I was doing, to stop them getting infected.

"AAH! What the-! Who has tequila by their bed?" she screamed. I could tell she was starting to trust me seeing as she didn't hit me again.

I took a long gulp of the tequila before replying "I do, now quit you complaining and take your pants off"

"Your cocky dickhead, arn't ya?"

"Get over yourself, your like 14 or something. I need to get the glass out of your leg and I need to make temporary bandages out of your pants, so that you won't bleed to death!"

Her pants were grey and stained with blood from the wounds. They looked like linen, good material for bandaging. I got to work on her leg.

She had beautiful legs. Slender, but not like sticks. And toned. She ran a lot. Young girl don't have muscles like that unless they run a lot. Built thighs and calves like that didn't come from normal excerise, cycling, dancing, casual jogging. No, she ran away from things. Often.

"I'm 21 years old, by the way. Not 14" she said, breaking my train of thought, although, I had already come to a conclusion about the running.

"You're a hunter" I wasn't a questioned. I was stating it. I was obvious from the way she tried protecting herself from me and Sam. And why an Irish family were in an abandoned warehouse in the samllest town the the US I've ever known.

"Have you been following me, you pervert?"

"No, It's obvious. Takes one to know one, right?"

"I'm not talking Bugs Bunny or anything here, buddy. You know that right?"

"I don't think that rabbit hunters run away from bunnies, or carry holy water in there back pockets, either." I said, notice the small bottle in her pocket as I ripped the material to tie around her wounds.

"You're a real fucking demon hunter! Fuck me!"

"The name's Dean, thanks for asking" She looked straight in the eyes with a slight smile on her face. It was then I noticed her dark brown, piercing eyes.

Poppy. Like the flower. Hair as red as the petals, eyes as muddy as the ground they grow on.

_

* * *

__The story truely begins in chapter 2, so stay tuned!_


	3. Remember, Remember

_Author note: I have offically finished my plot, made a list of all my chapters, done my research on my bad guys, and I've made a bit of a tearful decisition about Poppy. there is going to be 10 chapters guys, and the Dean/Poppy smut scene is chapter 8... so you'll have to keep reading! :P_

_I was also a bit worried about people thinking that I've made Poppy too stereotypically Irish (red hair, swearing too much), but to explain that she is loosly based on my mum, a red headed Irish woman who swears too much (and she also has a love for Dean Winchester, often saying how he reminds her of my dad when they first met, not a good image...), so this story is for my lovely Irish mother, Gwendolyn Puddle :D love you, mam._

_BTW I'm once again sorry for any appaling spelling!_

Poppy's POV

I stood in the tiny bathroom of the motel room. Leg and hand throbbing, changing into a cotton rompersuit, from my bloodied clothes.

Sam had stitched the deep wound in my leg, the rest were bandaged. He was kind enough to ask if I had any spare clothes, at a motel or in a car. I told him that the car was outside the warehouse. It was then that I realised, where is my family?

It didn't take much for me to remember. They were dead. They had been possessed by demons. I didn't want to think about it.

Sam came back with both suitcases. The one with my parents clothes in, the other with mine and my sisters clothes in.

I hobbled back into the main room. Only floor, next to my suitcase, I saw 'baba', Anemone's dirty, old, towel. Her comfort blanket. I bent down and picked it up with shaking hands.

"They're all dead, arn't they?" I didn't ask Sam and Dean directly, I asked myself. To be honest, I didn't really believe it, or I didn't really... remember?

"What happened there, Poppy?" Dean asked.

"We want to find whatever did this to your family and stop it" Sam reassured me.

I sat on the edge of the bed, rumaging through my grief-stricken brain for any recolection of what had happened.

"We came to America 3 months ago. We wanted to start a new life without hunting. But that didn't last. Where ever we went, the supernatural followed. I was always a part of the hunting, every since my little sister was born, my mom stayed at home with my sister, while me and my dad went hunting. But they would never let my sister be anywhere near the hunting. But, the weird thing is, is that when I was even 6 years old, I was being taught how to protect myself, and when I was 8, I was taught how to use a gun! Anemone, that's my sister, well, she's...was 9 years old, and hadn't been taught anything. It was like they didn't care if I was killed or injured, but Anemone can't be harmed. I guess that's why this time it was weird..."

**Earlier that night**

"Come on, Pops, were going hunting" my dad said to me. I was 6pm, we'd all just had dinner, and Anemone was hyperactive and excited.

"Is Annie coming as well?"

"Of course she is, her first hunt! How exciting!" my mom said.

"Toni, you heard off the others yet?" my dad asked my mom. Who are 'the others'?

"Yes, it's all ready"

We got into the car, we didn't drive very far, 45 minutes at the most. We got out, and I saw, a huge, creepy looking warehouse, practically falling down.

We walked into the warehouse, and dad locked the door behind us. I looked at him quizingly.

"Why are you locking the door, dad?" I asked

"What ever is in here, can't get out if I lock the door"

My recollection of the rest of the night is blurred.

I remeber the screeching. My mothers face deformed like a monster, Anemone begining to chase me, clawing at my legs. My dad hissing and grabbing me.

They were possessed. Some strange demon we'de never encountered before must have possessed them.

Then I remember running, and a bright white light that burned my eyes. It was like staring into the sun, only the sun was right in front of me. Then blackness.

And then Dean's face.

"So you have no idea of what you were hunting, only that what ever it was got your parents and sister?" Sam interupted my train of thought. And that was a good thing.

"Yes. I don't know why they didn't get me, though. They just wanted me dead. I know people always said that my parents act a little strangly. Even our hunter friends back in Ireland thought they were weird. Proberbly because I was trained as a hunter so young, but Anemone wasn't. But I'd never noticed until tonight. They were always sponaintous, but this was somehing else"

It was then that the tears came. Real tears of the true devisation that had just happened to me just hours ago. My parents, Freddie and Toni Thomas, aged 36, were dead. My little sister, Anemone Thomas, aged 9, was dead. And me being useless fucking me had to forget what had happened. Thus never being able to find the bastard who did this to my family.

"We're going to find out who did this, I promise" Dean said to me. I don't know why, but I trust these men a little too much.

"Find out who did what?" I turn around to see a man sat next to me on the bed, wearing a beige over coat. I had no idea where he came from, I didn' even hear him move

"Who the flaming fuck are you?" I shouted

"I could say the same" the stanger said.

"Perfect timing, Cas" Dean greeted him.

I could tell my time with Sam and Dean was going to be interesting.


	4. Falling

_This chapter is insipred by the song"falling" by Florence and the machine. listen to it, it's beauitful :) Some of the lyrics have been used in this chapter and I don't own them, the lyrics are at the end of the chapter so you can see them :)_

_This song I think describes how Dean feels about Poppy. Even hough they have only known each other for a matter of hours, he feels like he's known her all his life, and has been waiting for her all his life._

* * *

Dean's POV

"Ok, who is this dude?" Poppy, said with fear in her voice. I could tell she was freaked out by all of this. I didn't understand why she was freaked out, though. She was a 'd seen things that people only saw in their nightmares.

"Hey," I put my hands her face to make her look me in the eyes, so she could see she could trust what I was saying, "It's cool. This is Castiel He's an angel. Well, he was an angel. It's complicated"

"An angel?" she said pushing me away to look at Cas, "You're really an angel. Like, from heaven?"

"Yes. I'm a friend of Sam and Deans" Cas replied.

Poppy turned to look at Sam and me. "You two...you are two pretty weird guys"

"Tell us about it. Now, what have you come here for, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I've heard that there is a gathering being held her. The people hat have gone missing, I believe they are going to be used as either bait or sacrifices"

"A gathering of what?" I asked.

"They are a kind of troll beings, know as Plant Cael. That's all I know about them. It's not the first I have heard of them, though. We need to find out more about them. I heard a couple of guys in the reception talking about folklore, I got their names and room number. They can proberbly tell us more about them"

"So we ask the dudes in the morning about these troll things, then we fight them" I knew that this must be the reason for the death of Poppy's family. For some reason, I just wanted to show her that I was going to help. I didn't want her to see the normal me, who picks up girls randomly. I wanted to be different for her. Fuck, why did I want to be different? I only met her tonight!

I looked over at Poppy, and saw tears in her eyes. "Is this why your family was her? To hunt those things?"

"I don't know. My dad never told me what we were hunting. We weren't surposed to be hunting. I...I"

"Hey, hey! It's ok, it doesn't matter that you don't know. We'll solve this, us four together" Sam comforted her. Damn, why was I so pissed that Sam comforted her?

"I think she should get some rest" Castiel said, and it was true. It was 3am, and Poppy must be so tired, it was proberbly making everything much worse. Like loosing your family wasn't a bad thing...

I let Poppy sleep in my bed, I would go and sleep on the couch. Of course Sam offered to let me sleep in his bedroom, and Sam would go on the couch. I didn't really give a damn, I've slept in worse places than a couch.

I pulled the covers of the bed all the way up to Poppy's neck. As I was about to walk out the room, a slender hand grabbed mine tightly.

"Dean, I've never been on a hunt without my dad before. I'm scared. I mean, I've always been scared of it. It's something I can't shake. How stupid is that. A hunter who is always scare of hunting"

I tighten the grip on her hand, and told her, truthfully. "You would have to be and idiot not to be scared. I always think of hunting like falling. I'm scared of hunting the same way I'm scared of falling. I'm not scared tojump, or fall, and if there was no where to_ land_, I wouldn't be scared at all."

"Don't leave me on my own, kay?" she said, sounding young through her thick accent.

"No, of course I won't" And with that I lay on the bed next to her, watching her fall into a tearful, deep sleep.

* * *

I've fallen out of favour  
And I've fallen from grace  
Fallen out of trees  
And I've fallen on my face  
Fallen out of taxis  
Out of windows too  
Fell in your opinion  
When I fell in love with you

Oh-ooh (repeated)

Sometimes I wish for falling  
Wish for the release  
Wish for falling through the air  
To give me some relief  
Because falling's not the problem  
When I'm falling I'm in peace  
It's only when I hit the ground  
It causes all the grief

Oh-ooh (repeated)

This is a song for a scribbled out name  
And my love keeps writing again and again  
This is a song for a scribbled out name  
And my love keeps writing again and again  
And again (x15)

I'll dance myself up  
Drunk myself down  
Find people to love  
Love people too drunk  
I'm not scared to jump  
I'm not scared to fall  
If there was nowhere to land  
I woudn't be scared  
At all (x4)  
All (repeated)

Sometimes I wish for falling  
Wish for the release  
Wish for falling through the air  
To give me some relief  
Because falling's not the problem  
When I'm falling I'm in peace  
It's only when I hit the ground  
It causes all the grief

"Falling" By Florence and the Machine

_

* * *

_

sorry about this chapter, it's a bit of an awkward, filler chapter. :S not amazingly happy with it myself, but please review anyway, you kind people :D


	5. Pretty Lonely

_Sorry it's been awhile :)_

Poppy's POV

I woke up at around 6am the next morning, Dean laying on top of the covers next to me. He had a woody, kind of musky smell to him. A 'homely' smell, guess.

I watched as his chest slowly raised and lowered with is breathing, in a deep sleep. I wanted to touch his face, but I was scared that he'd wake up and I would have to come up with some awkward excuse for stroking him while he slept.

Just as my mind swirled into a whole situation of were the awkward face stroking thing would happen, and then some other crazy things would happen, Dean woke up and turned over to face me.

"Hey" he said grogily, eyes still half shut.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling this morning? Scared"

"A little. More scared of the future now, rather than what's happened"

"Why do you say that?" Dean was almost fully awake now. He looked genuinly conserned for me (although, it was proberbly unlikely that he was).

"I'm going to be a pretty lonely person now, arn't I?" I couldn't help one little tear tickling from my eye and onto my nose. Dean gently wiped it away with his fingers, and looked into my eyes.

He cupped my face with his hand, and moved his face towards mine.

We were about to kiss.

Then he rolled away from me and practicaly took flight off the bed.

"Erm, yeah. We need to go and visit...the ...erm, university, folklore, guys people..."

And with that, he left the room.

I will write another chapter soon...im very sleepy and jetlagged from my trip to Oz :)


	6. Listen to your Heart, Dean Winchester

_Hey guys...as you know, I haven't updated this since september, and at the end of the last chapter, i said that I was very tired from my trip to austrailia, well, I have been given a job in Melbourne as an internet journalist :D So yes, I write for a living :D And I've been so busy sorting out my new flat, and settling into a new country!_

_And to be honest I forgot all about my Poppy Thomas story, until _BookLover101 _posted a review on the story asking for an update and I thought "Oh, I better had carry on posting" So here you go :D_

Deans POV

"So, who are these guys we're supposed to speak to?" I asked Castiel. I had just made an ass out of myself in front of Poppy, I needed to get on with the job to get it off my mind.

Why the hell didn't I just kiss her? It was stupid to go in for a kiss and then pull away! Why did I even want to kiss her in the first place?

"Their names are Levi George and Dominique Lawler. Come over from the University of Cardiff, Wales. Studying Folklore there. They're staying in Room 207."

"Well, let's go there now" I said, and left the motel room.

I lent against the fence at the end of the parking lot, 60 metres away from the motel room. I started thinking about a lot of stuff.

Of all the girls that have been in my life, why was Poppy so different. She was a lot younger than me, 9 years. Not the typical playboy bunny/hooter's waitress style girls I normally go for. She was sweet looking, natural. Maybe it was because she's a hunter and there's mutual ground there. Maybe it was because I know how it feel's to lose you parents to supernatural bastards.

Whatever it is, I don't like it.

Or maybe I do.

I saw Sam, Castiel and Poppy leave the motel room, and I walked over to them.

When we got to Room 207, I knocked loudly on the door with my fist. "Hey, I looking for Levi and Dominique! Open up, we need to talk to you about something"

Just as I'd finished my sentence, and skinny, emo kid opened the door. Stood there in his boxers. Behind him, I could see a half naked, girl rushing to get dressed. Nice work.

"Can I help you guys with something?" the british emo kid asked.

"We need to talk to you about some things you know about folklore" Castiel asked him in his usual, serious voice.

"Why? How do you even know that I know anything about folklore?"

"We're the chairman of a local folklore convestion held in...Iowa twice a year, and we're here finding some stories and we heard you guys were in town" Sam replied quickly. He has always been good at thinking up storoes really fast. In other words he's good at thinking of LIES really fast.

"Oh, right. That's wicked! Erm, do you mind giving us a little bit to just...you know"

"Yeah, yeah, err, want to meet us in the coffee shop just across the street when your ready?" Sam said.

"Wicked, we'll meet you there" and with that he shut the door to continue with what ever he was up to with that chick.

We all sat in the coffee shop waiting to the british people arrive. Me, awkwardly keeping myself occupied, playing with my coffee cup, checking messages, even biting my nails, which I never normally do, all so I didn't have to catch Poppy's eye. I started to think that I was starting to look suspicious .

"I have to say something to her, just so I look like I'm acting normal" I thought to myself.

Just as I was thinking that, Levi and Dominique came into the coffee shop, and sat at our table.

"Hiya. Erm, well I'm Levi and this is Dominique. So... who are you guys?"

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean, Poppy and Castiel."

"Oh, like the angel?" Dominique asked Castiel. I could tell these guys knew their stuff.

"We need to ask you about what you're researching in this town" Sam interrupted. He was right to do that, we needed to find whatever the thing was before it was too late.

Levi began to explain, "This town is full of fairie and troll history, but the main folk tale we're looking at is of the Plant Cael. The tales originate from Wales, which is where I'm from, and why I chose to study it. The adults usually live in thick, woodland, hidden away from the rest of the world. They're ugly troll-like beings, who can take on the appearance of humans, even from a newborn troll. They swap they're children with human children, so that they're own offspring can have a comfy, secure up bringing. But soon the changling child can become aggresive and start to loose the ability to stay undercover as they start to miss their parents. A way to find out whether a child is human or a plentyn cael is to bathe it in foxglove water. Or put it in an oven, although, that'/s not exactly a great way to find out that they child IS a human! No one's really sure what happens to the human child. Some say they are returned once a plentyn cael has been discovered. Some say that the adults eat the human baby as a feast. But they're just stories, right"

None of this was making any sense. If it is these "plant cael", then why did they want Poppy. She's a woman, not a child.

When we arrived at the motel room, Poppy bursted out "They wanted Anemone didn't they! Levi said that they can take on the apperance of a human, so what if they'de killed my parents before and taken their place to get Anemone, and they took me to the warehouse to kill me! What if they havn't killed my parents, what if they're still alive somewhere?" She was becoming hysterical again, and was pacing the motel room like she was loosing her mind. She started to hyperventilate. The next second, bam, she'd passed out on the floor.

"Hey! Poppy, can you hear me?" I yelled at her, as I knelt down beside her, and turned her onto her side. She started to stir, and I held her hand. I spoke quieter so she didn't get alarmed, "Hey, Poppy. It's Dean, can you hear me?" she nodded. "I'm going to lift yu up, lay you on the bed, OK?"

I took her into my room, and lay her on the unmade bed. No maid service in this place? Great.

"Just give her a minite" I said to Sam and Castiel as they starte dto walk in.

"Dean?" Poppy said in her thick Irish accent. It made her sound so young and sweet.

"Yeah, I'm here Poppy"

"What's happening?"

"You just fainted that's all. You started panicing again. You're going to be a problem arn't you?

"Not that, I mean, what's happening to my life? Everything was normal and now, I do't even know whether my real family is alive or dead!"

"You said that you think they wanted your sister, but did't you're sister turn on you aswell?"

"Yeah, she did. What if she was the plant cael as well, and they'de taken them all,a nd I was next?

"I don't know, Poppy. But I do know we need find out where tis ceremony is, and kill ever last one of them"

Poppy sat up and gave me the biggest hug I'd even known. She let me go and looked at me.

"You're the grandest people I've ever known. You, Sam and Castiel. But mostly you." Then she kissed me. She had her hand around my neck as she lightly pressed her soft lips against mine. I put my hands on her waste and pulled her closer to me, making the kiss more passionate. I felt like there was literally spark flying though my veins, making my heart spasm and my skin tingle like I'd come into a warm house from the winter winds. But all of a sudden my mind told me to stop. Take it slow. You have this girl for a while, I'm sure. Don't blow it all.

"Poppy, I think you should take a nap. You're not thinking straight and I think you've had a lot to take in in the last...not even 12 hours yet."

"Fine," she replied "But it look like to me that mustn't be thinking straight either" and she threw her self onto her side, and closed her eyes.

Nice work, Dean. Listen to you're heart next time.

Well that was my update, I will update again in a few hours, or tomorrow. I will keep updateing now, I promise, I'm back in the flow of the story again :D

_I also have a request... can someone mak me a banner? this is my email, if you'de like to make one, post a photobucket link in a review or sed to me... .uk_

_Thanks guys!_


	7. He was being a Gentleman

_Here's a new chapter for you :) Enjoy and Review if you'd like :D_

_

* * *

_

Poppy's POV

This was madness. Why did I even bother making a move on him. It was obvious Dean just felt sorry for. He pitied me. I felt so ashamed, I'd let myself down.

Was it because he was a hunter? It was proberbly because he's so hot. Yes, that was it, I'm a sucker for a hot boy. Well, man, not a boy.

Why was I so pissed at him? He was being a gentleman, he obviously didn't want to take advantage of me. Maybe he wasn't the type of guy just to have sex with girls he's only just met, right?

Through all the thinking about Dean, I must fallen asleep.

I was woken up but Castiel ordering us to get a move on. I t was dark outside, so it must have been around 11pm.

"I've found out where the ceremony is happening. It's in a clearing in the wood, 10 minutes away from here. If we move fast, we might get there before anything starts"

I was totally unprepared. I was even more tired than before I sleep. I was still reeling at Dean for turning me down. And I was now in pain, because it was time to take some more painkillers for my DIY stitched leg.

"Poppy, move your ass, it's you were doing this for!" Dean yelled at me. He was so pissed at me. Great.

"Don't fucking shout at me, Dean! You didn't have to help me!"

"Whatever, let's just go"

We got in the car, and drove for maybe 5 minutes, with Dean's boy racer driving. That old impala really could move.

We arrived at a small, muddy car park, at the edge of the woodland, with a public footpath leading deep into the woods.

"Let's head up there" Sam finally announced.

"No, we need to go a different way, we'll get caught going through they path" Dean argued

"But if these troll thing are so distictive, wouldn't they go through the woods, keeping out of the way of the footpath where they'll get caught?" I said

"But they can disguise themselves as humans" Sam argued back.

We all looked over as Castiel for assistance. He rolled his eyes. "Everyone hold hands"

I grabbed Sam's, Sam tooks Castiels, Castiel took Dean's, which left Dean to take mine. He held his hand out to me. I looked at him with a scole. He lightly shoot his head as if to "Well, come on!". I reluctently took his hand and we were all instantly transported to a think area of trees, deep in the woods.

Behind Sam I could see an orange glow, coming down from a steep slope into a shadowed meadow, were I could see the glow was coming from an enormas fire.

We all ducked down and lay on the ground, so that we would get seen looking down on the gathering.

I couldnt really see them properly. They were average human height, broad shoulders, they looked strong. Their skin looked like a kind of grey/skin colour. Like the skin of the dead.

Then, they started to drag in the people. Children, adults, babies, the elderly. All with hands and ankles bounded, mouths gagged. It was distressing. I was looking desparatly if I could see my family, but the hereditary red hair was no where to be seen. My heart began to sink.

Oe of them, a large male. The Alpha, I persume. He began to speak.

"_Dan ni gyd yma heno, ar y noson yma, sy'n mor pwysig i ni_. Every one of you know, by now, that we are missing two very important people tonight. Farr, my dear _frawd_, and his wife and child, who have been working all these years for this night, _Y noson mor bwysig. _But, they we SAVAGELY killed two nights ago by a force greater than us, greater than humans. A force from above. But we are lucky enough, that they're looking after us, even in the after life. Their changling, and her companions, have joined us tonight" He looked me directly in the eye, "Come and join us young Poppy. _Tyd, ti yw're aberth, heno, cariad." _

This was not good.

* * *

_Hey thanks for reading, hope this left you on a cliffhanger! If it didn't, I'm sorry :(_


	8. Meet Mia Waissell

_Only 3 chapeters left guys!...I've enjoyed writing this story, my first ever one! I would really love reviews :) pretty please?_

_

* * *

_

**Poppy's POV**

"Don't move, Poppy" Dean ordered me in a whisper.

"Come and join us, Poppy. You and your companions!" The alpha said again.

Suddenly, a group of the plant cael jumped us from behind, and dragging us down the ledge. I felt every rock, root and rumble scratch deep into my face, down my bare arms and legs, ripping open my homemade stitches in my leg.

They threw Sam, Dean and Castiel into the group of tied up people and some of the bigger plant cael guarded them, while I was dragged up onto the pedistal were the alpha took a hold on me.

"This, my people, is the changling child. The one who survived! The one we managed to keep until full maturity, ready to SACRIFICE! 21 years ago, my brother swaped they're child for this. But they had made a grave mistake, they swapped with hunters, the Waissell family. When they had deciphered that what they thought was they're precious daughter, they named Mia, was acctually a plentyn cael, they TORTURED her, until she promised to help them find they're true daughter. it took them 3 years, but they eventually kidnapped her. Remember that night young Poppy?"

I did. I was 6 years old, and I was out side playing in the woods, when a man and woman, took me away in the back of a van. I still have nightmares about it, even to this day. They kept calling me Mia, and I kept saying "No! No! My names Poppy, you've got it mixed up!" I was so frightened. I kept crying for my mum and dad. I was shaking uncontrollably. I kept wanting to vomit, because I was so scared that I was never going to see my mum and dad again. They kept me for months. I'm not even sure how long it was, but it was a long time. They kept telling me "You're name is Mia, and we are your mummy and daddy. They were horrible monsters who stole you away from us" and I kept screaming back at them "You are the horrible mosters who took me away from my mummy and daddy!"

Then one night, while I was lying awake in the bed they had given me, I heard screaming, I could hear strange noises that I couldn't even guess at what they were. And then my mum and dad came through the door. My dad scooped me up and ran so fast that I could feel the air whip my face. I had never felt so relieved in my life. I sobbed so much, that I was coughing. I was so happy to see my mum and dad. That was the night they explained that they were hunters.

But they weren't hunters. It was all an act, to cover they're footsteps. They needed a reason to kill people.

They weren't my mum and dad. They were keeping me safe so they could kill me themselves.

"Yeah, I remember that. You little tree-cunts kept me from being with my family!"

The alpha slapped me hard accross the face.

I fell to my knees.

I bowed my head.

I was going to be sacrificed. They was nothing I could do anymore.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I couldn't stand to see her like this. I wasn't going to let him just treat her like some shit off the ground.

"_ABERTHA!" _they all screamed.

The alpha took out a long sword and held it against Poppy's throat.

"Let us thanks the gods, and give me our sacrifice in the hope that the PLANT CAEL will someday become the superior race!"

They all held their hands up in the air and closed their eyes. They started chanting.

Before we left, and before we woke Poppy up, Castiel had told us all about what was going to happen that night

* * *

_Earlier_

_"We need to be prepared for whatever they have planned. Obviously they want Poppy for something, so we need to keep her protected. I got guns ready"_

_I got excited. Castiel? GUNS?_

_Then he got them out...Water guns. Not even the powerful ones._

_"What...the ...fuck?" I said._

_Sam just laughed. "What's going on, Cas?"_

_"Foxglove water. That's what Levi and Dominique said would torture them. But I've found a spell that can turn water into fire. If we burn them in foxglove water...End of Plant Cael"_

_"You're getting good at this, Cas" I said._

_

* * *

_

Me, Sam , and Castiel reached into our coats, a started squirting the fuckers with our water guns. I felt stupid at first, but they started screaming and smoking like demons to holy water.

"NOW CAS!" I screamed, as the two biggests troll came after me.

As Castiel was chanting, one by one they started bursting into wild flame.

When the two that was chasing me went up, I ran over to where Poppy was.

The alpha still had a hold of Poppy. I ran at full speed towards her, and grabbed her in just enough time before he could go up in flames.

"Sammy, Cas, free those people. take them to safety!" I screamed at them, Poppy was shaking with fear and pain, so I couldnt leave her on her own, or move her away.

But what I didn't notice, was that he still had the sword against Poppy's throat. It had cut her thoat, and blood was pouring out of her,

"Oh God, Poppy!" I thought she was dying, I started sobbing. I thought I was going to lose her. I didnt want her to die, with her thinking I hated her.

* * *

_End of chapter...I was going to add more, bu this seems like an excited place to end it! next chapter will be very soon!_


	9. Well, This Looks Cosy

_The smut you've all been waiting for..._

* * *

Dean's POV

I felt a wet hand grab my face, "Dean, it's ok, it's just a scratch. Most of the blood is from my hands! You fucking emotional idiot!" Her voice was hoarse, and she was in so much pain, but she still kept her Irish sense of humor intact. "Quit gawking at me, and carry me back to the car, please?"

"Sure thing, your HIGHNESS!" I laughed through the last of my tears. What is with me and this girl. Taking hings slow, crying in front of her, I was turning into WOMAN!

"Hey, Sam! I'm going to take Poppy back to the motel, get Cas to zap you back when your ready!" I shout back at Sam.

I carried Poppy back to the car and settled her in gently. "Poppy, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Dean! I'm fine, Just a bit achy, thats all. Do damage done!"

We got back to the motel, and I told Poppy to take a shower, clean out all the mus from her wounds.

When she got out of the shower, she musted have realised that I was still in the bedroom, and she walked out in her towel. I couldn't help but look at her beautiful body. Her muscular legs with the sore looking scars, her curvy waist, her small, but ample breasts, her skin the shade of ivory, her wet red hair falling over her shoulders, the freckles on her skin magnifide by the rosy glow after the hot shower. She was like a work of art.

"Dean?" She said, when I just stared at her. I looked up into her dark brown eyes, I walked over and took her face in my hands and kissed her hard.

* * *

Poppy's POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, the towel, now only being held up by our bodies being pressed together.

He lifted me up, and lay me on the bed. Our lips never parted, as I started to slip the leather jacket off his shoulder.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. "Are you feeling..."

"I'm fine, Dean!" I interupted, knowing he was going to ask me if I'm ok, "Now shut up and get naked!"

He got up on his knees and I sat up with him. I pulled his t-shirt over his head as quickly as I could. I looked at his beautifully build torso. His muscels lightly dappeled with sweat. and the scar in the shape of a hand on his shoulder. I didn't ask any questions, there wasnt enough time.

He slipped off his jeans and boxers, and lay me down again. His lips left mine and trailed their way down my neck, over my chest. He started to lightly flick my nipple with his tongue, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I put my hand on the back on his head to encourage more. He started to suck harded and I felt myself moan involentary, "Oh, Dean".

He started to roll his tongue accross my stomach, and into the crease between my thigh and vagina. I felt his skillfull tongue over my slit, and he began to flick his tongue over my clit. I was about to be sent over the edge, when he came back up to me, and kissed me passionately. I could taste myself in his mouth, and I wanted more. But then, he slipped two fingers inside me and started move them, until I was screaming.

I instictivly grabbed his rock hard cock, but my hands still had raw stitches and cuts in, so I winced. "Hey, baby, don't," Dean said softly, "let me pleasure you" as he gave one small laugh and a smile that was hot enough to make me come right there. He worked away at me with his right hand, and with his left he put his hand behind my head and kissed my neck.

He slipped his fingers out, and with out even a two second, he thrusted his penis deep inside me, that made me come so hard, that I felt dizzy.

He carried on thursting, and with every move he made I was in ecstasy. I kept on screming his name when he said "Come on, Poppy, say it louder, let me know how much you want, baby".

"All of it, I want all of it dean!"

He turned me onto my side, and pushed my leg up agains my side, while he knelt, and carried on thrusting. The penitraction was so deep, that I came over and over again.

When I couldn't take anymore, I pushed him away, and he stood up away from the bed. "What is it?" he yelled. I got off the bed, and knelt before him, and took his cock in my mouth and started to suck and push him as far in my throat as he could go. As I sucked, he used one hand to pleasure himself at the same time, and he used the other hand to move my head where he wanted.

He came in the back of my throat and I swolled it down, much to Deans pleasure. He lifted me up gently and carried me to the bed. We covered up with the sheet, and I lay in his arms for what seamed like hours.

"You're like no other girl I've known Poppy Thomas." Dean said to me, as he stroked my now dry hair.

"And you're the first hunter I've met who actually has a heart"

"Ha, you've proved to me that I do" He kissed my forehead lightly and I closed my eyes. I hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. I'd known him for 3 days, and in that time, I'd figured out so much of my life. All the memories that didn't make sense, now did. And I'd been holding up so much pain, that it felt so good to finally let it out, and be with such an amazing guy. I felt a little tear roll down my face. "Dean Winchester. What I am going to do now?"

"You can stay with me Sam and Cas. You're a hunter, a crappy one, but you're a hunter. You get what going on and I'm not scared that you won't understand. I'm not just going to leave you on your own. Sam and Castiel will agree with me. You're sticking with us"

I hugged him so tightly that it made my arms ache. "Thank you, Dean"

"Yes, Thank you, Dean" I turned to look up, and there stood a man I'd never seen before. "Well, this looks cosy"

* * *

_Who is this man! Find out soon, one chapter and an epilogue to go :( _


	10. I Hate Loving You

_Remember guys, this story is set in the middle of season 5 :)_

Dean's POV

"Well, this looks cosy"

"Zachariah" I said with venom in my voice. This wasn't the moment I wanted him popping up in my motel room.

"What, another angel?" Poppy said. She didn't sound scared. She proberbly thought all angels were like Castiel. Little did she know that he had blackness where his heart should be.

"Oh, just get dressed, you're making fools of yourselves!"

We dressed quickly and I walked over to him.

"What is it that you want, I don't want to get her all mixed up in this"

"Oh, Ok. Well, that's too bad because she's the reason I'm here." he pushed me aside and walked over to Poppy. "Poppy Thomas, originally from Ireland, thought you were the eldest daughter of hunters, but turned out to be a changling child. Hmm."

"What? You want me to add to that, buddy? 'Cause I kinda think you know a lot about me anyway" Poppy answered back. Brave girl, but she didnt know what she was doing.

"Dean!" she panicked "Dean I can't see!"

I ran over to her, and grabbed her hand. "Poppy it's ok, I'm here! Poppy"

"She's deaf as well, Dean. She can now see what I can do. Well, "see" is a bad word" Zachariah said smugly.

"Put her back to normal!" I shouted at him.

"This girl is a great persuasion tool for me. You've know her for, what, 3 days?"

I held her close and said into her ear, although she proberbly couldn't hear me, "I hate loving you"

"You don't even know what you've done wrong, do you? Plant Cael are creature from God. Not only that, the are PROTECTED creatures from God. They keep demons at bay. They're sacrifice, Poppy, it was a spell to send demons from mile around back to Hell, setting free the humans. You made life a lot harder for all of us Dean".

"They were going to kill her, I wasn't just going to stand there and watch!"

"Well, you are now"

Poppy screamed in my arms, and in an explotion of dust, she was gone.

"What! Poppy! What have you done?" I grabbed him my the scruf of his coat. I was so close to just killing the bastard, but I knew it would only make everything worse. I could feel the hot, angry teat welling up.

"Poppy's gone now. She's not important anymore. You, however, are treading on thin Ice. My patience is wearing thin, Dean Winchester"

And then he was gone.

She was gone.

Poppy was gone.

I felt dead inside. After all that. I couldn't protect her.

_sad times and short, i know, sorry! :O epilouge to follow soon...a good one :) (if I do say so myself!)_


	11. Epilogue

Mia Waissell. 21 years old. I'm basically normal. Didn't go to college. Work as a PA for a lawyer. My mom and dad died when I was a kid, I grew up in a care home in Dublin, until I moved to Wisconsin about 8 months back. I find it hard to fit in anywhere.

I got pregnant on a drunken one night stand, I don't even rememer the guys face, never mind his name.

I go to therapy every week to try adn make my dreams go away. They tell me it's the haunting of my past. In my dream I am being chased my a man called Dean, and he's calling for Poppy.

_Sequel will follow :D_


End file.
